


If you're looking for Jesus, then get on your knees

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: In The Flesh
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lemon, Rating: NC17
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passano interminabili secondi e Kieren non sente nulla. Sa che la mano sinistra di Simon si trova sulla sua spalla solo perché la scorge con la coda dell’occhio, ma non ne avverte il tocco sulla pelle, e probabilmente è giusto così. E’ morto, non ha il diritto di sentire un bel niente.<br/>Poi, di botto, un’esplosione atomica di sensazioni. Le dita di Simon che tremano un po’ e muovono quasi impercettibilmente la stoffa della maglietta, la cucitura grossolana del rammendo sul calzino destro che preme sull’alluce e lo graffia, la pressione degli anfibi allacciati troppo stretti, il fastidio dell’etichetta della felpa contro il collo. E Simon. Simon, Simon, Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're looking for Jesus, then get on your knees

\- No. - Kieren poggia il flacone sul tavolo e abbassa lo sguardo.  
\- Non è pericoloso, te lo assicuro. Pensi che ti proporrei di usarlo, se lo fosse? Non ti fidi? –  
\- Sì che mi fido, Simon, ma non puoi garantire per un – fa una pausa e deglutisce – farmaco che nemmeno tu hai mai usato. Potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa, non ci sono abbastanza informazioni, niente che descriva nel dettaglio il modo in cui agisce. Non sappiamo cosa sia. –  
\- Certo che lo sappiamo. E’ in commercio da mesi, ormai, conosco tanta gente che l’ha utilizzato. Fidati di me, Kieren, non ti metterei mai in pericolo. E lo sai. –  
Kieren rimane in silenzio. Il fatto che Simon conosca tanta gente che ha usato il farmaco non lo rassicura affatto, anzi, ma ammettere ad alta voce quello che pensa dei suoi amici sarebbe fuori luogo. D’altra parte riconosce di essere troppo diffidente: è anche probabile che Simon la medicina l’abbia testata su se stesso e si vergogni di dirglielo. Il pensiero di Simon che si vergogna di dirgli qualcosa lo fa sorridere e, a dir la verità, anche il pensiero di cosa Simon abbia potuto fare per testare l’efficacia delle pastiglie non lo lascia indifferente. Per niente.  
Immerso nelle sue riflessioni, Kieren storce la bocca da un lato e focalizza l’attenzione sui propri stivali.  
Quello che non ha mai avuto nemmeno il coraggio di pensare e che gli ha più volte fatto ringraziare, suo malgrado, di essere un malato di PDS è che ha sempre saputo che tra lui e Simon non sarebbe successo niente. Niente che andasse oltre al tenere l’uno all’altro, al volersi vedere felici e al sostenersi, perlomeno.  
E non è che non abbia voglia, perché ne ha, Dio se ne ha, ma non può permetterselo. Ha promesso a se stesso che avrebbe tenuto vivo Rick per sempre nella propria testa, si è creato un quadro perfetto di come le cose sarebbero andate e non può accettare che vadano in modo diverso.  
Se Bill Macy non avesse piantato un coltello nel cranio di suo figlio, Kieren il flacone lo avrebbe aperto senza esitare, avrebbe spezzato la capsula azzurra e avrebbe chiesto a Rick di rovesciargliene il contenuto nel foro alla base del collo. Avrebbe aspettato che facesse effetto, con la stessa emozione di chi sente il cuore battere talmente forte da essere sul punto di esplodere, e poi sarebbe successo. I dettagli sono così reali, così vividi, che a volte Kieren può fare finta che sia accaduto davvero: può sentire le cicatrici ruvide del volto di Rick contro le cosce, le mani di lui che gli stringono le natiche, la sua lingua calda e bagnata sulla propria erezione. Si sarebbe interrotto, quello stronzo. Si sarebbe staccato proprio sul più bello, lasciandolo tremante ed ansimante, gli avrebbe sorriso e gli avrebbe detto: “Ti amo, Ren”, prima di farlo venire nel modo più devastante possibile.  
Tutto questo ovviamente non è accettabile. Non può esserlo per Simon e neanche per se stesso, quindi è meglio nascondersi dietro una bugia, che comunque è una bugia solo a metà. C’era stato, mesi prima, un farmacista con la PDS che aveva sostituito il contenuto del flacone con pastiglie di Blue Oblivion e che aveva avuto la “fortuna” di venderlo ad un uomo che non aveva mai provato né la droga in questione né il viagra per non-morti, e che non aveva motivo di dubitare del commesso della sua farmaci di fiducia. Il tizio, che aveva acquistato il farmaco per poterlo usare con la sua fidanzata vivente, era diventato rabbioso e l’aveva letteralmente fatta a pezzi, per poi trascinarsi in strada e collezionare altre sei vittime.  
Si era trattato di un caso isolato, naturalmente, ma il panico si era diffuso in fretta: gli oppositori all’integrazione dei malati di PDS avevano sparso la voce che il farmaco rendesse rabbiosi, che fosse un modo per legalizzare la Blue Oblivion nascondendola dietro un altro nome, che non ci si poteva fidare dei commercianti con la PDS.  
– Tu vai in panetteria a comprare un cinnamon roll e loro ti mettono la loro dannata Blue Oblivion dentro! – aveva detto Pearl con enfasi mentre asciugava una pinta.  
\- Se anche lo facessero su di te, non avrebbe alcun effetto. – aveva ribattuto Kieren, scrollando le spalle, ma la risposta aveva solo irritato la donna, portandola a sbattere il bicchiere sul bancone tanto forte da creparlo.  
In sostanza non era stato difficile rintanarsi dietro la paura degli effetti collaterali, neanche con Simon, che a volte riusciva a scrutargli dentro come nemmeno lui stesso era in grado di fare.  
Simon rispettava il suo terrore e reprimeva il desiderio per non forzarlo. E non era giusto.  
Kieren scuote impercettibilmente la testa e torna a guardare l’uomo negli occhi.  
\- Beh, in pratica cosa fa? – Anche se lo sa benissimo.  
Simon non riesce a trattenere un sorriso e recupera la boccetta dal tavolo, scorrendo con lo sguardo le informazioni sull’etichetta. – In breve agisce sulla connessione tra cervello e derma, stimolando le terminazioni nervose – si lascia scappare una sorta di grugnito – e fa sì che i fluidi che abbiamo in corpo confluiscano dove di dovere e si fingano sangue. Sai com’è. –  
Kieren ride, ma una parte del suo cervello è ancora disperata e cerca di appigliarsi a tutte le possibili vie di scampo. – Possiamo solo – esita – non farlo qui? – e con un gesto ampio del braccio indica il soggiorno di casa di Amy, con l’arredamento scelto dalla nonna e il ricordo dell’amica attaccato ad ogni granello di polvere.  
\- Tuo padre è a lavoro e tua madre è ad organizzare la festa di sabato, giusto? –  
Un brivido di terrore sale lungo la spina dorsale di Kieren, o forse è solo suggestione, e il ragazzo scrolla le spalle. – C’è Jem. –  
Non è vero, Jem non c’è, ma c’è il ritratto di Rick appeso alla parete, c’è tutto quello che avrebbero dovuto fare insieme e per cui il tempo è scaduto.  
Kieren deglutisce, porta le mani al cappuccio della felpa grigia che indossa e lo tira indietro, lasciando scoperto il collo. – Mettimela. –  
Può vedere la scintilla negli occhi di Simon e all’improvviso lo sente anche lui, nella pancia, forte, come una scarica elettrica, e sa con certezza che non è solo suggestione.  
Simon svita lentamente il tappo del flacone ed estrae una capsula azzurrina, la poggia sulla cervicale di Kieren e con mano ferma la spezza, facendo in modo che la polverina chiara che ne fuoriesce scivoli dentro il foro sul collo del ragazzo.  
Passano interminabili secondi e Kieren non sente nulla. Sa che la mano sinistra di Simon si trova sulla sua spalla solo perché la scorge con la coda dell’occhio, ma non ne avverte il tocco sulla pelle, e probabilmente è giusto così. E’ morto, non ha il diritto di sentire un bel niente.  
Poi, di botto, un’esplosione atomica di sensazioni. Le dita di Simon che tremano un po’ e muovono quasi impercettibilmente la stoffa della maglietta, la cucitura grossolana del rammendo sul calzino destro che preme sull’alluce e lo graffia, la pressione degli anfibi allacciati troppo stretti, il fastidio dell’etichetta della felpa contro il collo. E Simon. Simon, Simon, Simon.  
\- Prendila anche tu. – sussurra. Vorrebbe saltargli addosso, in senso letterale, ma costringersi ad aspettare mentre il mondo riprende a vivere sulla sua pelle è quasi meglio. Doloroso e tremendamente eccitante.  
Simon tira fuori una seconda pillola dal barattolino e gliela porge, poi si siede sul divano sgualcito e china il capo in avanti.  
\- Ti piacerà. – bisbiglia Kieren, mentre preme piano con le dita sull’involucro morbido della capsula e la apre contro la pelle liscia dell’uomo, poco sopra la cicatrice che si snoda sopra la sua spina dorsale.  
\- Lo so. –  
D’un tratto Rick sparisce, così come i mobili della casa di Amy, i flashback, la terra da scavare con le unghie per riuscire ad essere libero, il supermercato, Norfolk, la lama del coltellino svizzero che lacera la pelle, e c’è solo Simon, che lo guarda come se si trovasse davanti ad un’eruzione vulcanica o ad un uragano, con venerazione e terrore. E, dio, Kieren per la prima volta in vita sua si sente davvero così, potente come la furia della natura, talmente ubriaco di sensazioni da non riuscire quasi a reggersi in piedi. Si sistema a cavalcioni su Simon, che continua a fissarlo in estasi, e lo bacia con furia, mentre le sue mani tremanti cercano d’infilarsi sotto il maglione dell’uomo per toccare ogni lembo di pelle. Gli morde un lobo e spinge forte il bacino contro il suo bassoventre.  
Sta succedendo: i fluidi corporei stanno confluendo dove di dovere e Kieren si struscia contro il corpo muscoloso di Simon, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di trattenere i gemiti.  
Intanto Simon sembra quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime dalla meraviglia, e in una situazione diversa Kieren troverebbe il tutto molto divertente, ma ora riesce solo a concentrarsi sul petto dell’uomo e sul senso di onnipotenza che gli pervade la mente. Si alza e senza troppe cerimonie si cala i pantaloni, godendosi lo sguardo adorante di Simon prima di prendergli le mani e portarsele sull’orlo dei boxer.  
\- Vuoi che… ? – mormora il discepolo. Kieren vacilla mentre l’ennesima ondata di piacere lo scuote e si ritrova a pensare che Simon completamente annientato davanti alle sue gambe aperte sia lo spettacolo più bello a cui gli sia mai capitato di assistere.  
\- Ti prego. – sussurra, passando le mani tra i suoi capelli e scompigliandoli. Dio, quanto è bello.  
Kieren si sente letteralmente morire quando il tessuto dei boxer scivola giù contro la sua erezione pulsante e le labbra fredde di Simon si posano sulla pelle sensibile della cappella.  
Probabilmente Simon sta provando quello che prova lui, perché non esita neanche un istante e comincia a leccare e a succhiare famelico, con le mani di Kieren che gli spingono la testa, e la sua pancia premuta contro la fronte.  
Ne è valsa la pena, è tutto quello a cui Kieren riesce a pensare mentre un turbinio di emozioni gli annebbia la vista. E’ valsa la pena di non sentire niente per cinque anni, di ripetere gli stessi gesti solo per abitudine, senza che significassero davvero qualcosa. Ora finalmente ha trovato un senso e vuole tutto, lo vuole subito. Senza tante cerimonie mette le mani sulle spalle di Simon e lo allontana, quindi gli sfila il maglione, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e torna a cavalcioni su di lui per poterlo baciare ancora e sentire il suo petto contro il proprio, l’erezione sul punto di esplodere schiacciata contro la pancia dell’uomo.  
Infila le mani sotto i pantaloni di Simon e gli stringe le natiche. – Posso? – chiede imbarazzato, in un momento di lucidità - lucidità che scompare del tutto non appena Simon ammutolisce, come se non si aspettasse davvero di arrivare fino a quel punto e stesse ringraziando l’universo per avergli concesso un dono tanto sublime. Come se stesse ringraziando lui. E allora Kieren sente di nuovo quella scarica di energia pervadere ogni cellula del suo corpo non più morto e si alza, prende il discepolo per mano e lo scorta fino alla parete più vicina, contro cui lo spinge quasi con violenza.  
– Voglio che tu senta tutto. – gli sussurra mentre preme il corpo sul suo. La grossa cicatrice ruvida sulla schiena di Simon gli solletica il petto e la pancia e per la prima volta la trova assolutamente bellissima, in contrasto con il pallore della pelle, simmetrica e perfetta. La sfiora e si abbassa per baciarla, inebriato dai gemiti rochi di Simon.  
\- Kieren. –  
Il suo nome, pronunciato da quella voce in grado di farlo impazzire, suona come una richiesta disperata, che Kieren accontenta.  
Quando viene penetrato con forza, Simon grida di piacere, e grida anche il ragazzo, che non ha mai provato niente di così intenso e destabilizzante. Si spinge contro e dentro il discepolo con rabbia, gli graffia le spalle e lo morde, poi preme i palmi delle mani contro il muro come se volesse sfondarlo. Non può più fermarsi, non è nemmeno in grado di pensare, vuole solo arrivare al culmine del piacere – e vuole che Simon ci arrivi con lui, così comincia a masturbarlo, tentando di seguire il ritmo delle spinte.

E’ il discepolo a crollare per primo, dopo poche carezze feroci della mano di Kieren. Collassa contro la parete e lascia che il suo Messia continui, godendo quelli che probabilmente sono gli ultimi rimasugli dell’effetto della medicina. Non deve attendere molto, perché dopo qualche istante Kieren emette un verso animalesco e lascia andare il capo sulla sua spalla destra, ansimando e stringendolo spasmodicamente.  
\- Stai bene? – mormora Simon, solo perché sente di dover dire qualcosa, per assicurarsi che sia successo davvero e che non si tratti solo di un’allucinazione, ma Kieren non risponde e continua ad ansimare, incapace di staccarsi dalla sua schiena massiccia.  
\- Sai – continua Simon – anche se per ora è un farmaco a parte e non ancora troppo conosciuto, stanno valutando l’opzione di integrarlo al Neurotryptiline. Se dovessero effettivamente farlo, spero di potermi aspettare questo tutti i giorni. – Ridacchia, per poi voltarsi lentamente e allontanare da sé Kieren con estrema delicatezza.  
\- Sei straordinario, Kieren Walker. – gli sussurra in un orecchio, dopodiché lo solleva e lo deposita sul divano.  
Kieren scuota la testa e, prima che Simon possa allontanarsi, gli prende una mano, che ormai sente solo leggermente, come se ci fossero strati e strati tra le sue dita e quelle dell’uomo.  
\- Ti amo, Simon. – bisbiglia e, nonostante sia ancora provato da tutte le sensazioni appena sperimentate, non riesce a reprimere un sorriso quando vede Simon sul punto di svenire dall’emozione.


End file.
